gecefandomcom-20200214-history
GeCe Dictionary
These are words that describe or relate to GeCe. A *'Amazing: '''CeCe said Gunther was an amazing dancer. *'Animal print: Both of them like to wear clothes with animal print. B *'''Bangs: Gunther always teases CeCe about her bangs. *'Baybee: '''This is Gunther's expression. He usually calls CeCe with this name. CeCe also called Gunther "Baybee" in the episode Hot Mess It Up. *'Bicker:' They bicker back and forth all the time. *'Black leopard: GeCe's official animal. This animal is the combination between Gunther's inner cat, the panther and CeCe's inner cat, chosen by Gunther for which CeCe gladly agrees to, the snow leopard. *'Bring the Fire: '''They danced to this song together. C *'CC: 'The initials that Gunther sewed into the dress he made for CeCe. *'Chips: 'Gunther tried to feed CeCe a chip. *'Cookie: 'In "Hot Mess It Up", Gunther went to buy CeCe a cookie. He also called her his "Little Cookie." This is GeCe's official food. *'Crush: 'Gunther thought that CeCe has a crush on him. D *'Dance partners: 'They were once paired up as dance partners. *'Darling: 'Gunther called CeCe "darling" at the dance. *'Dingaloo: This is what CeCe called Gunther in Model It Up when they were talking about him being a model on the Home Sheeping Network ''in the old country. E *'E-mails: Gunther reads CeCe's e-mails ("Model It Up"). F *'''Flirt: Gunther has flirted with CeCe. *'Frenemies: '''The type of relationship they have. *'Future Mrs. Hessenheffer: Gunther called CeCe the future Mrs. Hessenheffer. G *'''GeCe: '''The portmanteau of '''G/unther Hessenheffer and C/'eCe '''Jones. *'GeCeBaybees: The official name for GeCe fans. *'Good Morning Chicago: '''They were chosen by Gary Wilde to perform on this morning show together. *'Gufenhoogan: Gunther comes up to CeCe and sings a song to her with his ukelele about Gufenhoogans and CeCe replies that she will stuff the jar in Gunther's gufenhoogan if he doesn't stop singing. H *'Hands: '''Gunther and CeCe have been shown to touch hands numerous times ("Hot Mess It Up", "Auction It Up", "Split It Up"). Furthermore, Gunther puts his arm around CeCe ("Reality Check It Up"). *'Handshake: They have a handshake in "Split It Up". *'Hot Mess It Up: '''GeCe's official episode. I J *'John Hughes High School: 'The high school they both attend. K *'Kella: '''The portmanteau for the real-life friendship of the actors that portray GeCe, '''Ke/nton Duty and Be/'lla '''Thorne. *'Knife': Both have talked about knives. L *'Little CeCe: CeCe hastily used a plain sock to make a Little CeCe puppet to ask Gunther to the dance. *'Little Cookie: '''In "Hot Mess It Up", Gunther called CeCe his "Little Cookie". *'Little Gunther: 'Gunther used his sock puppet to converse with CeCe and tell her he was having a great time at the dance. *'Loony-nutty: Both Gunther and CeCe have said this. ("Start It Up") *'Love and Romance: '''This segment on ''True Teen Life ''concentrated on CeCe having a crush on Gunther. M *'March 20: Known as "GeCe Day", the day that "Hot Mess It Up" debuted on the Disney Channel. *'Mimicks: '''CeCe mimicks Gunther a lot. *'Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Academy: 'This was CeCe's first dance school, where Gunther was also a student. *'Model: 'CeCe and Gunther both have modelling experience, and Gunther has been CeCe's modelling coach. N O *'Orange: 'GeCe's color, a mix of Gunther's blonde hair and CeCe's red hair. P *'Purple: 'The color of the matching outfits that Gunther made for them for the school dance. Q *'Quarrel: They often have quarrels over different things. R *'Reality Check It Up: '''An episode where a national TV show claims that CeCe has a crush on Gunther. S *'Self-centered: 'They are both self-centered. *'Shake It Up, Chicago!: 'The dance program where both CeCe and Gunther dance. *'Showmance: 'In two episodes, Gunther and CeCe have been referred to as in a 'showmance'. ("Hot Mess It Up" & "Reality Check It Up") *'Sidekicks: 'Both Gunther and CeCe can be perceived as sidekicks to Tinka and Rocky, respectively. *'Slow dance: 'Gunther and CeCe were slow dancing at the school dance. *'Split It Up: 'The episode where they were picked to dance on Good Morning Chicago together. *'Stripes: 'Gunther and CeCe often wear stripes, and they were once wearing stripes (and a vest) in the same episode ("Auction It Up"). T *'Tickle: 'Gunther tickled CeCe ("Hot Mess It Up"). *'True Teen Life: 'A reality show that said CeCe and Gunther were in love. ("Reality Check It Up") U V W X Y Z *'Zebra: '''Gunther and CeCe both wear a lot of Zebra-print clothing, sometimes matching. ("Auction It Up") Category:Fanon